Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-x-5y = 1}$ ${x = 2y+6}$
Answer: Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $2y+6$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${-}{(2y+6)}{- 5y = 1}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $-2y-6 - 5y = 1$ $-7y-6 = 1$ $-7y-6{+6} = 1{+6}$ $-7y = 7$ $\dfrac{-7y}{{-7}} = \dfrac{7}{{-7}}$ ${y = -1}$ Now that you know ${y = -1}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = 2y+6}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = 2}{(-1)}{ + 6}$ $x = -2 + 6$ ${x = 4}$ You can also plug ${y = -1}$ into $\thinspace {-x-5y = 1}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-x - 5}{(-1)}{= 1}$ ${x = 4}$